Meadow Song/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png O Convite Extra Everypony in line S1E3.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Meadow Song without cutie mark S1E06.png Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png A Corrida das Folhas Applejack's long jump attempt S01E13.png Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Pegasus Meadow Song S1E16.png|Como um pégaso O Verde não Fica bem em Você Catwalk S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie Pie having fun S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png As Crônicas das Marcas Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Eclipse da Luna Ponies dancing S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png Meadow Song costume S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Pinkie Pie opening candy with beak S2E04.png Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Dia de Valorização da Família Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Pony silhouettes S02E12.png O Último Rodeio Rarity have you seen Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Line of ponies for the cider S2E15.png Meadow Song after drinking apple cider S2E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Rainbow Dash end S02E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Fazendo Pé Firme Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stare S02E19.png Meadow Song sweat S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Everypony else S02E20.png Ponyville Confidencial Ponyville skyview S2E23.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie Pie arrives S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones leaving the destruction S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Reunião da Família Apple Apple family pulling on ropes S3E8.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Jogos para Pôneis Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Três É Demais Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The crowd cheering S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Spike spots a tree S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Trocas! Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png Applejack positions herself S5E6.png Applejack kicks a hay bale upward S5E6.png Applejack kicks up another hay bale S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Rodeo clowns appear on the field S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Clown jumps through ring of other rodeo clowns S5E6.png Rodeo clowns juggling balls S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Rodeo clowns jumping through hoops S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Rodeo clown smushed by hay bale S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Slice of Life Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Twilight "this is your dream!" S5E13.png Twilight "you can do now!" S5E13.png Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png Mercadorias Meadow Song Mystery pack.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg Diversos Wedding trumpeters promotional image S2E26.jpg First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg en:Meadow Song/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens